A Game For The Treasure
by GoldenMoonshine
Summary: Matt and TK are waiting for their mom to pick them up from school. TK gets bored and Matt pulls him into a game of Pirates! One Shot


AL: Another one shot I did while I was sick; I still am! >.>;;

Matt: Yup...Poor you.

TK: As you know, AnimeLuver101 doesn't own Digimon!

AL: Aw, I love you guys! -huggles Matt and TK-

* * *

**_School Day Game_**

A young TK, about 5 years old, stared out of the window of the preschool. All the children had left for the day, and his older brother was practically on the other side of the school waiting on the bus! He then looked up as the knob clicked, and it drew his attention like a moth to a flame.

"Hey TK; my bus broke down, so Mrs. Yamaguchi told me to come down here and wait with you." Matt said. TK gave a slight nod, a small grin coming to his face.

"Aw, Matt? Why is mommy late anyway?" Matt frowned at the question, then answered.

"I dunno. She usually don't take this long..." He said thoughtfully. TK started shivering because of the room temperature, and Matt took his hand in reassurance. They both had to shudder as a clap of thunder rolled across the sky. TK backed away a little as rain started to sprinkle, and Matt could only watch, fascinated by the little droplets of water.

"Let's go wait out in the halls, TK. She's gonna come any minute now." Matt said softly. He didn't trust his own feelings, though. TK shook his head furiously.

"What's so great outta here?" He asked. Matt had to think a moment, before a huge grin exploded onto his face.

"It's a cave, TK. We're the pirates, and we're gonna go out into the cave to find the burried treasure!" He said.

"Really!" TK's eyes widened in wonder.

"Of course!" Matt said, grabbing TK's hand, "Just let me lead the way so ya won't get lost."

"Okay!" TK said. Matt exited the classroom, his eyes scanning the halls. "This way!" Matt pointed left, before running in the direction.

"Where's the barried treasure, Matt?" TK asked.

"I think the evil Catakashi's stole it! We hafta stop 'em so they won't get rich!" Matt exclaimed. TK nodded, before looking to his left.

"It's a Catashi!" He exclaimed, pointing to a picture of the principal hanging on the wall.

"That's Catakashi, my partner in training; And man is he ugly!" Matt exclaimed, his eyes widening. He grabbed TK's hand before running down the hall.

"Oh no! They have a lair in this part!" Matt exclaimed, pointing at a janitor's closet.

"Let's see if they hid the treasure there!" TK exclaimed. They "heroically" inched to the door, and Matt looked around.

"Darn, Boke has hidden the key!"

TK pointed a finger up.

"Ah, but I know where it is!" He said, grinning. He pulled out a large silver key from his overall pocket.

"Oh, of course TK!" Matt said. He took the key, before reaching up and unlocking the door. He removed the key as the door creaked open for entry.

"Be real quiet..." Matt said, raising a finger to his mouth, "Shhh..."

They both entered the room with caution, and TK tripped over a broom. He fell to the floor as the broom landed on him, causing him to squeak.

"They've found us, Matt!" He yelled. Matt grabbed a hammer, before whacking the broomstick to peices.

"Not to worry, I got 'im!" Matt exclaimed, before leaving the closet with his "trusty" hammer. TK followed close behind, in case any goons followed.

Matt and TK had made it outside, just as the storm had cleared. Matt dropped the hammer as a blue car pulled up.

"We're saved! Our captain came with her ship to save us!" Matt exclaimed, running over to the car. TK followed, wondering when they'd reach the treasure. The car door opened, and the two brothers climbed into the back seat, strapping their seatbelts in. Matt then reached under the seat as the car drove off. "The treasure!" He said. Mrs. Ishida turned, grinning at the boys.

"Ah, so you two were playing a game on my way up here."

"Yup!" Matt said, holding up some candy bars, "We found the treasure!"

"So you did." Mrs Ishida said in amusement. Matt turned to TK, and they both grinned.

"I wanna be captain next time!" TK said, causing laughter to be heard throughout the car as it drove off.


End file.
